poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 4/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 4. (We are now at the Devil's Bayou at nighttime. We see a Venonat, a Weedle, and an Oddish on the ground. As the camera goes up, we see a Mankey hanging from a tree. We cut to the riverboat as we zoom closer. We see Misty quietly sneaking out of the riverboat with Togepi. She looks back to see if nobody saw her. They go out into the dark swamp. Back at the riverboat, the lights suddenly turn on everywhere) Jessie: (O.S.) Misty! Misty? (Back in the swamp, Misty hears Jessie's voice) Jessie: (O.S.) Misty, answer me! Misty? (Misty and Togepi proceed to run. Back at the riverboat, Jessie comes out with Seviper and Carnivine) Jessie: James! Meowth! Get down here! (James and Meowth come out and look down from a balcony) James: Well, what is it, Jessie? Meowth: Hey, what's going on? Jessie: That little brat had escaped again! (To Seviper and Carnivine) Seviper, Carnivine, bring her back, boys. (Seviper and Carnivine crawl down the board. Seviper goes in the water, while Carnivine floats on the surface. We then see Jessie trying to start the engine on her swamp-mobile as James and Meowth come down the stairs. The engine sputtered, because the swamp mobile did not take off) Jessie: Oh, why won't it start? (James and Meowth arrive) James! Meowth! What's wrong? James: Wha-What's wrong- I do-I don't know. It was working good yesterday. Meowth: I just thought we had that filled with gas. Jessie: Oh, shut up! Send up flares! Light up the swamps so I can find her. (James and Meowth run off as Jessie's swamp-mobile succeeds and takes off. Jessie is out in the swamp on her swamp-mobile, looking for Misty. Meanwhile, James and Meowth enter the fireworks room in a galley. James grabs one of the firework rockets, and Meowth lights it up with a match. The firework rocket takes off through one of the chimneys and in the sky. We now see the Genie's copter with the heroes in it in the sky) Genie: (Laughs) Well, folks, we'll be landing in Devil's Bayou in just a minute. Your crew thanks you for flyin' Albatross Air... (The heroes wake up and see the fireworks around them) Genie: What in the...? (There are fireworks cracking and popping everywhere as the Genie tried to drive his helicopter to a safe spot. The heroes hang on. Suddenly, one of the fireworks hits the tail of the copter) Genie: Sufferin' sassafras! My rudder's on fire! (Mario and Luigi tried to fan away the smoke) Genie: Bail out! BAIL OUT! (The Genie's copter tilts upside down, Peach starts to lose her grip and fall) Peach: Help! Mario! Mario: Peach! No! (He dives after her) Luigi: Mario, wait! Toad: Hey, wait for us! Yoshi: Don't leave us behind! (The heroes are all falling through the sky as the Genie drives by) Genie: Mayday! Mayday! (The Genie rushes for the ground, as Mario opens the umbrella and the heroes all hang on to each other. On the ground, there is a tree fort with a hammock. We see Lucario sleeping in his hammock. Lopunny came out of the fort when she head the fireworks) Lopunny: Bufferin' catfish! What on earth...? (Sees the Genie's copter falling) (Gasps) Lucario! Lucario, wake up! (This startled Lucario, who falls out of the hammock) Lopunny: Lucario, get down here! (Lucario drinks his bottle of moonshine and he coughs) Lopunny: It's a falling helicoptor! Lucario: Oh, that falling chopper. (Laughs) Lopunny: No! No, somebody's in trouble! You get down here right now! Lucario: Okay, okay, I'm coming. (He drinks his moonshine again as he walks down the steps. Then he gets hit by the Genie's copter. They both skid on the ground until the Genie's copter hits the water. Lucario tumbles on his back) Lucario: (Laughing) Wowee! This new batch really does pack a wallop! (We cut to Genie, who's fixing his copter and extinguishing the smoke) Mario: (O.S.) Look out below! (The Genie looks up. The heroes were floating down until their umbrella flattens and they all fall into the water as the Genie gets himself and his copter out of the way. Peach and Toad get up, as Lopunny walked over to them) Lopunny: Oh! Oh, my goodness gracious! Here, let me help you, guys. (She picks them up, as Yoshi gets up and follows them. Mario and Luigi get up. Lucario then picks up Mario) Lucario: Say, pal, you look like you could use a swig of this. (He puts the bottle in Mario's mouth) It's good for ails you. (Mario drinks the moonshine from the bottle. He coughs, just like Lucario) Lucario: There. (As he puts the cork on the bottle) Where are you guys from anyway? Mario: (Hoarsley) We're... We're from Lumiose, Lumiose City. Genie: Now stand back, folks! I ain't gonna hang around in this creepy place long. Clear the runway! (The heroes along with Lucario and Lopunny clear out as the Genie drives his copter off a dock and into the water. He turns it into a speedboat and he drives across the water. Then he sees Jessie's swamp-mobile coming toward him) Genie: (Gasp) Great balls of fire! (The Genie tried to get away as fast as he could, but Jessie's swamp-mobile was going so fast, the Genie got sucked in the engine along with his speedboat. He lets out a Goofy-like holler as he goes through the swamp-mobile and comes out now black-smoke colored, and flying in a propeller) Genie: Holy smokes! (Coughs) Why don't you watch where you're going?! (Coughing) (While the Genie is flying, he keeps coughing. Meanwhile, we see Misty hide in a marsh as she watches Jessie in her swamp-mobile go by. She ducks, trying not to be seen. Jessie then slows down her swamp-mobile and looks through a headlight. The light almost gleams over Misty, who quickly stays out of sight. The light looks back and sees that nothing is there. Jessie then speeds away in her swamp-mobile, as Misty ran through the swamp. Meanwhile, Seviper and Carnivine are still looking for Misty. They look up and they see Misty before they proceed to capture her. Cut to Jessie looking for Misty in another part of the swamp. Cut to the heroes) Peach: Mario, look! It's that terrible Jessie! Mario: I knew it. It is Jessie of Team Rocket! Lopunny: I would like to give her a few whacks with my rolling pin! Lucario: We folks would like to run her clean out of our vacation. Lopunny: Hold it! Hold it! Somebody's coming this way! (She shows the heroes and Lucario as they look through the tall grass. Seviper and Carnivine come out of the distance, along with Misty who is now captured) Misty: Why did you guys have to go and spoil everything?! (Sees Carnivine with Togepi in his leafy hands) Carnivine, don't you dare try to eat my Togepi! (Seviper and Carnivine laugh. Then they continue to move on. Cut back to the heroes) Lopunny: (Gasp) Oh, no! It's that poor Pokémon trainer! She's tried to run away again. Peach: It's Misty. Oh, how terrible! Toad: Wait, what are these creatures? Luigi: That's a Seviper, a Poison-type Pokémon. Yoshi: And that's Carnivine, a Grass-type Pokémon. (Seviper and Carnivine go into the water as they carry Misty) Peach: Come on! We've got to find out where they're taking her! (Peach leads Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi to the dock) Mario: Oh, no. How are we gonna get across? (Lopunny arrives to the heroes) Lopunny: You need a boat. Tokkori's got the fastest boat around here. (A yellow bird named Tokkori is asleep on a boat) Lopunny: Tokkori! Wake up! Start up your engine, boy! (Tokkori is startled awake as he prepares the boat as the heroes jumped on board) Lopunny: Send Tokkori back as soon as you need help. (The boat takes off) I'll round up the neighbors! (The heroes are riding on the boat through the water as Tokkori is pushing the boat) Peach: Faster! Tokkori, faster! (Tokkori speeds up the boat, as the heroes hang on. Meanwhile, Seviper, who's still carrying Misty, ducks under a log over the water, and goes back up) Misty: (Coughs) You let me go right now, Seviper! (We are back to the heroes as they continue speeding across the water. Suddenly, it becomes foggy) Peach: This fog is awful. You can't see a thing. (As they race through the fog, they didn't notice Seviper with Misty in the background) Mario: Whoa! Slow down, Tokkori. (Tokkori slows down the boat and he starts panting) Mario: They gotta be around here somewhere. Toad: Where did they go? Yoshi: I don't know. Peach: Oh, no! We've lost them! (Luigi looks back) Luigi: Jehoshapat! (Seviper and Carnivine were coming between them, and waves formed as they went by) Luigi: Hang on! Higher point, Tokkori! Mario: Hang on, everyone! (Tokkori is attempting to stay put on the boat) Peach: How are we going up? (A wave pushes them to the right, then it pushes them to the left as Peach falls off the boat) Peach: Help! Mario! Mario: Peach! (Tokkori speeds the boat as Mario and the others rush to save Peach. Mario gets out a rope and tosses it into the water as Peach grabs it. They all pull Peach back into the boat. Then they see that Seviper's tail is coming by them, splashes the water, which sends them all flying along with the boat and land back on the water. They are all wet. Then they see Seviper and Carnivine heading to the riverboat) Mario: Come on, Tokkori! Give it all you got! Luigi: You can do it, Tokkori! Peach: Keep trying, Tokkori. (Mario starts rowing the boat, as Tokkori tried to speed the boat, but gives up and is exhausted) Peach: Aw, poor Tokkori. Your carburetor is all pooped out. Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes